csofandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1 Dark Knight
|type = Assault rifle |origin = |source = Top 50 Decoder |knockback = 9% / 10% |stun = 50% |magazine = 50 / 90 |fire = *Automatic *Semi-auto |ammotype = |addon = |used = |price = $6500 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 22 / 40 |damageB = 90 / 184 |damageC = 124 / 184 |zombiez = 26 |multiA= |multiB= |multiC= |accuracy = 90% |recoil = *16% *14% |rateoffire = *91% *81% |weightloaded = 4% |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |variant = |system = buffm4 }}:For the original version, see M4A1. M4A1 Dark Knight is a assault rifle in the Transcendence Series. Overview :This weapon can be obtained through Top 50 Decoder, Top 50 Unlimited Decoder, and Bingo Grand Prize. A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG. Its secondary fire mode focuses on penetration power. If in possession, the user will be granted the following buffs: *Increases the duration of Deadly Shot in Zombie Hero by 1 second. *Increases starting Attack to Level 5 for all players in Zombie Scenario mode. *+10% EXP to the owner. *+5% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Hitmarkers appear for successful hits. Advantages *High damage in both modes *High accuracy *High rate of fire in A mode *Superior penetration power in B mode *Fast reloading time *Light weight *Grants a number of benefits *Low recoil, especially in B mode *Displays hit-markers to support accuracy *Boasts a number of benefits *High magazine size *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Expensive price *Loud shots *Bullet traces expose the location of the shooter *Idling sound is audible enough to be deafening *Obtainable through item collection only *Low spare ammo, except in Scenario modes Tips ;Overall *Whenever a player shoots with the secondary fire mode, tracer rounds can be seen no matter if they passed through an object or not. *Do not use its secondary fire if being chased. Switch to a secondary or use its primary fire. Its secondary fire is best used if enemies are walking in a straight line. *When an enemy gets too close, use its primary fire. Its rate of fire is higher than its secondary fire. *After enhanced, the damage being tremendous and can kill the zombie with easily ; Zombie Scenario *Its A mode can deal around 300 ~ 400 damage per shot to bosses, while its B mode can deal roughly 450 ~ 600 damage per shot. Comparison AK-47 Paladin= ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+7%) *Lower recoil in B mode (-18%) *Higher rate of fire in both modes (+10% each) *Higher penetration power in B mode *Can perform Deadly Shot with B mode ; Neutral *Same price ($6500) *Same recoil in A mode (16%) *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Same magazine size (50/90) *Infinite spared ammo in Scenario modes *Same reloading time *Has buff and hit marker functions *Can be enhanced ; Negative *Lower damage in both modes (A mode -3; B mode -18) *Lower knockback power *No splash damage |-| M4A1= ; Positive *Higher base damage (+1) *Higher accuracy (+2) *Lighter(+5) *Higher stun power *Higher magazine size(+20) *Faster reload time *Can be used by both faction (CT and TR) *Has High Penetration mode *Have buff possessions *Can be enhanced ;Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode *Same knockback power *Same recoil in both mode ;Negative *More expensive(+$3400) *No silence mode *Lower rate of fire in B mode (-10) *Rarely obtained from Decoder |-| Brick Piece V2= ;Positve *Higher accuracy(+2) *Lighter(+5) *Higher magazine size(+10) *Faster reload time in A mode *Has High Penetration mode *Can be enhanced ;Neutral *Same damage *Same knockback power *Same stun power *Can be used by both faction *Hard to be obtained *Same rate of fire ;Negative *Higher recoil *More expensive(+$500) *Does not have missible Gallery File:Buffm4_viewmodel.png|View model File:Buffm4tw_viewmodel.png|Ditto, M4A1 Tyrant File:Buffm4_d3a3.png|Expert variant File:Buffak_buffm4_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Akm4bufftwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M4darkknightchina.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_150930.png|Japan poster File:Akm4buffcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster INDOM4A1DARKKNIGHT.png|Indonesia poster File:Saswithm4darkknight.jpg|SAS with M4A1 Dark Knight File:Dorothy art.png|Dorothy Dark Knight with M4A1 Dark Knight File:Buffm4_hud.png|HUD icon M4A1 DARK KNIGHT.png|Obtained from event 2015_1214_1235_30_0.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Buffm4tw_worldmodel.png|M4A1 Tyrant File:Ak47_6_m4a1_6.jpg|Ditto, with AK-47 Overlord expert M4a1darkknightnb.png|No background icon Buffm4a1enhnb.png|Ditto, expert version Primary shooting sound Secondary shooting sound File:Boss Chase - M4A1 Dark Knight, AK-47 Paladin, Laser Minigun, Dual Uzi File:M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin - Counter-Strike Nexon Zombies File:Previewing the M4A1 Dark Knight (Counter-Strike Online)-0 File:CSO M4A1 Dark Knight is OVERPOWERED! (Zombie Hero) Trivia *Similar buff effects are not duplicated if the player owns an M4A1 Dark Knight and other Buff Series. *Players who possess the M4A1 Dark Knight will display an icon next to their nicknames as well as the room info to notify other players. In the game end screen, other users without Transcendence weapons will have a similar icon, indicating their experience buff. *Both AK-47 Paladin and M4A1 Dark Knight will slightly zoom-in upon switching to their secondary fire mode. This augmentation is minimal, but might be enough to disorient some users. *The M4A1 Dark Knight is coated with an alloy that makes it reflect light. This can be seen whenever a player moves their mouse. **This is actually a "chrome" effect that was firstly used in CSOWC Edition of SKULL-7 and SKULL-5. This chrome effect is already available since the first GoldSrc engine game, Half-Life. *Its primary fire sound is similar to the M16A1. *In Indonesia region, this weapon's ammo is named as .50 BMG Evil Flare. *When fully enhanced, M4A1 Tyrant's/Dark Knight's magazine size is extended to 62. Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:Transcendent (Grade)